Finding Lost Love
by x.Chaotic.Dreams.x
Summary: Draco fell in love with Carmen in his last year of Hogwarts. Carmen loved Draco but she could never love him as much as Hermione. But when Hermione leaves the wizarding world with a broken heart is it too late for Draco?
1. Prolog

**Hey, it's CherryBlossomAngel-225 under a new name! Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever. Life has become overwhelming and my style of writing I feel has improved since I last wrote. So here is the same old story with written better then before!**

**I also forgot to replace the old chapters when I updated! Sorry about the awful writing! 3**

**Summary: Draco fell in love with Carmen in his last year of Hogwarts. Carmen loved Draco but she could never love him as much as Hermione. This is the journey of Draco and Carmen's daughter. Her journey to reunite her father with his first true love.**

A dark blanket of clouds shadowed the Malfoy cemetery as a young man with blond locks stood in the newly made grave of his wife. His eyes downcast, staring at the base of an angel statue. There written were the words that would haunt his memory: "Here lies Carmen Victoria Malfoy. Loving Wife, Friend and Mother. Her loving memory will never be forgotten"

"Will you be my friend?" the wind whispered in his ear reminding him of their happy life together. Small drops of water fell from the heavens as the memory of that beautiful sunny day of their wedding, flooded his mind. He could remember the sweetness in her voice and the happiness in his own as they said "I do"

.

Only five months after did she surprise him with the news would later lead to her own death. A small smile graced his lips at the irony of it all. Who would know something that could bring so much happiness could also bring so much pain and suffering? He could still remember her exact words; she was filled with so much joy:

"Draco, I have to tell you something?"

"What's wrong, Carmen?"

"I'm-I'm-"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Her screams of pain still echoed in his ears. His eyes threatened to spill with the tears he had yet to shed, although his heart already had. Slowly, his sliver eyes closed as the scene played in his mind's eye. Seeing himself, sitting helplessly, outside the room in St. Mungo's, (sp?) listening to the screams of his wife within the room.

"_I hope she's going to be ok," _he prayed in his mind his hands clasped together in his lap, his head laid against the wall and his eyes closed. His eyes flew open as the woman's screams died and soft cries of a baby girl sliced through the quiet. The mediwitch walked out of the room and he stood up stiffly meeting her halfway.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry. We saved the baby, but Carmen has internal bleeding, if we try to stop it we could instantly kill her. We told Carmen there would be complications, but she knew how much you wanted this baby." The mediwitch placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of younger version of himself pausing briefly. "Your mother is in there now, you may go in when she comes out." The mediwitch's hand slipped off his shoulder as she walked away with her head hung low. For the first time in years he had wept, slowly walking to the doorframe of the hospital room. He could hear the precious voice of his mother and wife as they spoke.

"Mother?" Carmen had called weakly opening her eyes to call her mother-in-law.

"I am here my child." Narcissa replied wiping away her own tears.

"My time is short. I wanted to thank you for being like the mother I never had-I am sure you will bring up this child for me and give her the love that I cannot. I beg of you do not allow darkness overcome the good in her heart." An almost unnoticeable tear fell from Carmen's eye that Draco had seen before she swiftly rubbed it off her face and continued.

"I have written her ten letters that have my memories in them and will be sent to her on her birthdays. But on her eleventh birthday she will receive a package, when she gets it she should be alone. I know this is a lot to ask of you but please help her-and love her as your own child."

"Carmen, of course I will. She will always be loved. I'll never let her miss you. I'll send in Draco." His mother hugged her daughter-in-law for the last time and walked out slowly passing Draco, her eyes welling again with tears. Draco walked into the room after calming himself down although not bothering to wipe his crestfallen, tear stained face. "You are very bad, very bad"

He could tell by her voice she had expected him to act this way. "Draco, don't cry you look really bad," she joked pulling him to sit on the bed.

"How can you tell me not to cry when the one woman I loved more then anything is dying right in front of my eyes?" He cried, letting more tears spill out of his eyes.

"Come here" Carmen said before motioning for him to lie down next to her. He gladly obeyed her and cuddled up to her crying into her chest.

"Will you be my friend?" She asked him.

"No, I don't want to be only your friend," he cried as his eyes lifted to meet hers.

"Draco, be strong for me and for our daughter. I need you to promise me two things." She told him before her tears began to fall.

"Anything" He promised her.

"Promise me you will never cry and please name our daughter Hermione. For my sake name our daughter Hermione." He could still feel the tears as they fell off her face and onto his hands that were held in hers. Draco had looked at her questioningly. "Please for me?" She begged as she fell into his chest crying. He still felt warmth of her body in the cold fall rain. And as he promised her, she let out her last breath.

Draco's eyes opened feeling the cold rain falling hard on him; dousing his numb form with the tears of the sky. She was gone. _I will never see her again. But I must keep my promise. I will never cry again._

**There it is the prologue. ****I am doing major revisions on everything! So everything is gonna be revised and post at the same time. Maybe with a few new chapters! ;) Look forward to it!**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Draco fell in love with Carmen in his last year of Hogwarts. Carmen loved Draco but she could never love him as much as Hermione. This is the journey of Draco and Carmen's daughter. Her journey to reunite her father with his first true love.**

**I forgot to disclaimer my first chapter but all characters and things related to Harry Potter is not mine all credit goes to J.K. Rowling**

**On with the story:**

"Where is he? We were supposed to meet here," a girl about 9 years old thought to herself. The girl had long, shiny, brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail, her eyes a beautiful silver colour with specks of grey in them. Her skin was a pale tanned colour and she wore a pair of flare jeans, a baby blue shirt that said "My Daddy Buys Me Everything", white running shoes and a black robe on top.

She was right in front of **Flourish and Blotts and was fed up of waiting. Sighing impatiently, she turned toward Honeydukes before flowers were placed in her line of vision. Knowing who it was she shook her head "no" the person chucked the flowers to the ground and brought out a huge box of Berttie Bots every flavoured beans (sp?). She loved them so, but still hesitantly shook her head "no". The beans soon followed the flowers on the ground, as a cuddly looking, stuffed dragon appeared in its place. She grabbed the toy and turned around to come face to face with a man who looked almost like her only his hair was blond and was much taller then her.**

**"Daddy, you're late" the little girl said scolding her father.**

**"I'm sorry Hermione I was held up at work and plus I'm not that late I'm only…." Draco said looking at his watch not finishing his sentence.**

**"Three hours late" Hermione finished for him.**

**"I'm sorry, please forgive me" he frowned, giving her puppy eyes.**

**"Daddy you know I haven't even watched T.V. today. This morning I got up to go shopping for ****_your_**** clothes and I had to pick out ****_your_**** clothes for the day and I had to help grand-ma organize the party for ****_your_**** guest. I can't do everything. I'm your daughter not your wife!" she said immediately covering her mouth knowing she had hit a soft spot. **

** Draco wasn't mad he knew she hadn't meant it, like he, Hermione spoke before she thought. But he wanted to have a little fun with her. He grabbed the dragon and turned around admiring the dragon in mock anger.**

**"Daddy" she said tugging on his shirt. He simply shrugged her off.**

**"Daddy!" Hermione said nearly crying tugging on his shirt. He looked at her but turned back around.**

**"Daddy" she said turning him around and pulling him down to her height. "Are you mad?" she whispered. **

**"A little" Draco said using his thumb and fore finger to show a little. **

**"Sorr-y" she cried.**

**"It's ok" he said pulling her into a hug then backing away and they did a little hand shake. First they hit each other hands (both hands at the same time) then she kissed his cheek and him hers.**

**"Come on I want to show you the new broom that just came out I want it so bad" Hermione said taking the dragon from her dad and pulling his towards "Harry's Quality Quidditch Gear".**

**Ok so there it is the second chapter! I am doing major revisions on everything! So everything is gonna be revised and post at the same time. Maybe with a few new chapters! ;) Look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter I apologize because it is short! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ME: I don't own Harry Potter I do own Carmen Malfoy/Cromwell Hermione Malfoy (the little one) and Draco Malfoy**

**DRACO: **you don't own me

**ME: **yes I do

**DRACO**: no I don't

**ME: **Yes you do (starts crying)

**CARMEN: **Draco look what you did (comes ova to me and hugs me) say sorry

**DRACO: **NO! She doesn't own me

**CARMEN: **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU WILL APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!

**DRACO: **Fine I'm sorry, Happy!

**ME: **Very Thank you (lets go of Carmen and gives Draco a hug)

**Draco: **But u still don't own me

**ME: **(starts balling eyes out)

**CARMEN: **DRACO!

**HERMIONE M.: **and now back to the story

**Chapter 3: Hey Sexy**

"Grandmother, Grandmother!" Hermione called as she entered the massive mansion, her voice echoing through the huge foyer. Her black mary janes tapped daintily against the crystal clean floors as she headed for the grand staircase. Draco was soon to follow weighed down by the seemingly hundreds of bags.

"Hermione Malfoy! Come help me with these!" Her blond headed father called as he stepped into the home he had lived in since he was born, but he was too late. She had already run up the stairs towards his mother's study. Draco sighed; she was too much like him at that age. A small house elf who wore a little black hand-made dress walked up to Draco.

"Should Winky take Master and Little Mistress's bags up to their rooms?" The green eyed elf asked look up at Draco.

"Thank you Winky. Also, can you please bring up some tea to my study?" Draco smiled at the small elf who happily returned the smile taking the many bags from his hands.

"Yes Sir. Winky will do her best," Winky replied before scurrying to do as her Master had told her to do leaving Draco to follow Hermione up the stairs before heading up to his private wing.

Hermione walked into her grandmother's study smiling happily, her robe flying behind her as she tried to control her excitement. Narcissa, after the death of her husband, had become much more of a social butterfly. Without the controlling hand of Lucius, she had become free to be who she was and do what see pleased. Before Hermione had walked in, Narcissa had been having a very serious conversation with her friends over tea. They all sat around a Victorian style coffee table on matching sofas. The whole room was decorated like a library in deep, rich wood tones.

"The muggle world is not as bad as you may think. They are very fashionable and some of their inventions stun even-" Narcissa went on before someone rudely interrupted her..

"You know, Harry gave me a ring and a dozen roses for Valentines Day. It was so sweet of him." Pansy began quiet loudly, interrupting Narcissa.

Narcissa, annoyed with Pansy, decided to make an example of her to show that she was not one to be messed with. "Pansy, what do you think of the muggle world?"

"What?" Pansy said snapping out of her conversation her eyes wide with shock that she had been called on.

"The muggle world? Your opinion on it?" Narcissa replied reminding the girl.

"Oh….um well I …..Um…I think it's uhm…. great?" Pansy said quietly

"Well, how are you going to learn anything if you don't listen? What will you teach your children? Pansy I'm…" Narcissa lectured Pansy before she heard the calling of a little girl.

"Grandmother, Grandmother" Hermione repeated again before entering into the room.

"Oh, Hermione! Honey, how was your day?" Narcissa said as Hermione came over to her and hugged her Grandmother

"Oh and this is my granddaughter, Hermione" Narcissa said introducing Hermione to everyone.

"Hello, Hello" Hermione said politely.

"Hey sexy" Hermione said nudging her grandmother, a smirk on her face. The room erupted in laughter. Draco was walking up the stair towards his private wing, when he heard Hermione call his mother "sexy" he slipped and nearly fell down the stairs.

"Who taught you that?" Narcissa asked trying to keep her embarrassment and anger hidden behind a blushing face and smile.

"Daddy did" Hermione said, innocence pouring from the smile she was currently wearing.

"Go and change, you have to go to school tonight" Narcissa said to Hermione, reminding her self to kill Draco. But Hermione didn't move an inch.

"Grandma, where's my letter?" Hermione asked sweetly, hugging Narcissa tightly.

"When's your birthday?" Narcissa replied her voice just as sweet.

"Tomorrow"

"So?"

"Oh…"

"Go!"

**Yay, another chapter done. Hopefully better then before. Someone was offended by the religious part I put in here (I don't even know why) so I changed it a bit. Hope its ok! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey my loyal readers! I really appreciate the reviews and yeah this is the storyline from an Indian movie, but I am not going to copy it exactly. Some parts yes are going to be the same but I will add in my own stuff.**

I walked into my room pushing my blond hair out of my eyes. Out of the whole manor, my room was my favourite. Like my Slytherin father, my room was decorated with green, silver and black. I looked towards the clock on the far wall which read 4:30 pm. I still had time to visit one of my favourite places before I washed up. Walking to the French doors to my left, I opened the double doors letting the warm late August breeze wash over my skin and into my room causing me to close my eyes. Opening my eyes slowly as the wind died down, I fixed my hair and I walked out onto the balcony. Habitually, I set my hands on the black iron barrier and slightly leaned over it. I could see the many flower gardens that circled the large cherry blossom tree my father had planted in memory of my mother. Beyond the gardens, lay a wooded area that I had always loved to explore as a child. As I took in the beautiful scenery and memories of my childhood, the grand clock in my room chimed 5:00 pm causing me to reluctlently let go of the railing and venture to my closet, closing the french doors behind me.

I stepped lightly into my walk-in closet causing it to illuminate instantly with the bright light of about half a dozen charmed candles. I loved walking in here. The candle light bounced off every colour of I had, it was like a huge rainbow. I had every colour of clothes possible, red, yellow, blue, green, purple, and orange. Running my hand along the blues, I pulled out my school robes and walked out. I arranged my outfit on the bed and walked into my bathroom. I had decorated it to seem like the beach sand on the bottom of my shower, sink and bath tub. My walls were a light blue to reflect the sky and birds flew along the walls occasionally calling out. I showered quickly and walked out of my bathroom checking the clock.

My old school was hosting a contest and I was competing in it. I had to pick a subject from an enchanted jar and talk about it for 1 minute. I had been practicing but I was still nervous because I was competing against some of the best speakers in the magical world. There was one girl I had to beat, Jessie KoiNahi (if anyone watches Indian soaps). Every year she won and I hated it. Jessie went to my school and every time she saw me she would rub it in that I lost. But it was payback time. I was ready. I was going to beat her into the ground. My school was like a smaller version of Hogwarts. Like Hogwarts we had 4 houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I was wearing my school uniform. It was a white shirt under a grey vest lined with green and silver and a knee high grey skirt. I wore my favourite necklace that had a gold Gryffindor lion pendent that belonged to my mother.

"Mione, you coming today or are you going to wait for me to grow old?" Dad shouted from downstairs.

"Dad, you are old!" I shouted back out the door, after grabbing my shoulder bag. I skipped down our light oak curved staircase and came face to face with my father standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for me.

"I resent that. I am only 29." he said with a laugh. He was dressed in black dress pants and black turtleneck and a black robe.

"Dad I know you love black but don't you ever wear anything but black?" I asked him as I put my black school dress shoes on.

"What's wrong with black?" he asked, tugging on his shirt.

"Come on, let's go. We have to be there in ten minutes," Grandma said walking to where Dad and I were standing.

"I'm ready," I said as I walked over to the fire place in the living room avoiding his question.

Hermione took some floo powder and threw it at her feet, clearly saying "Snow Wonder" and she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Narcissa and Draco soon followed.

Hermione walked out of the temporary floo-ing fireplace and into a small parlour like room. Like Hogwarts, Snow Wonder was protected by spells and charms to prevent anyone from floo-ing in or apparating into the school. She waited by the huge fireplace for her father and grandmother. Her grandmother shortly walked out of the fireplace, gracefully followed by her Father. The three walked out of the room and into the busy halls. The sound of parents talking, children playing and teachers running around getting everything ready for the competition buzzed all around the school.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my favourite teacher!" Hermione said pulling her father over to a man who was just as tall as Draco but had fiery red hair.

_"That hair looks so very familiar,"_ Draco thought trying the place the red-headed man.

"Yes, well Andrew has brought up his marks in Potions amazingly fast. Who knows, he might grow up to be a potion master and teach at Hogwarts one day." The red-headed man said to a lady and her husband. Draco assumed they were talking about their son. His voice set off a little bell in his head, he knew that voice but from where?

"Prof. Weasley!" Hermione said tugging on her professor's robe when he was done talking with Andrew's parents. Draco immediately knew who it was and his eyes went wide.

_'Who would have thought Weasley would become a teacher'_ Draco thought thoroughly shocked.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite student!" Ron smiled kneeling down on one knee so he would be face to face with Hermione. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine. Are you ready for the speaking contest?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous but ready," she said happily.

"Well all the practicing in class should have helped," he teased with a smile, smiling more when he saw her turn red.

"My daughter? Talking in class? Well we are going to talk about that aren't we?" Draco said walking up to the two.

"Daddy, me? Talking in class? I would never!" Hermione smiled innocently hoping he would believe her.

Draco laughed as he hugging her to his side. Looking up at Ron, whom was staring wide-eyed, Draco said with a chuckle,

"Ron, if you mouth hung open any longer, flies would lay their eggs inside of it." Draco said standing up facing his old enemy with an out stretched hand.

"Draco Malfoy! God, when was the last time I saw you! Must have been over 10 years ago" Ron nearly shouted in joy as he grabbed his old friend's hand.

"How have you been Ron?" Draco questioned.

"I've been great. Started teaching here 3 years ago and I just got engaged." Ron replied. "How's life been treating you?"

"I'm great, have both a muggle and a wizarding company, and Hermione is the light of my life." Draco smiled.

"Where's Carmen?" Ron asked looking for the brunette.

"Um, well she died…about 10 years ago when…..Hermione was born"

"I'm sorry." Ron said sadly as his eyes traveled to the down-cast eyes of Hermione whom he thought looked so much like his best friend, 'Mya

"It's okay. Hermione and I have been doing great on our own" Draco smiled trying to lighten the sadden mood.

"Will all parents and teachers proceed to the Main Hall for the speaking contest and would all children participating in the contest please proceed towards the stage please. Thank You!" a voice rung throughout the school, announcing that it was time for the speaking contest.

"Well Draco, I have to go I'm helping the kids get set up so I'll see you later," Ron said quickly before walking away.

"Bye," Draco shouted to the red-head. "Hermione."

"Hermione, where are you?" Draco called noticing she had left him.

_'Must have gone to the stage.'_ "Mother, over here. Let's get to the Main Hall." Draco called to him mother.

Narcissa walked over to Draco and the two walked into the Main Hall. They sat down in front of the Koinahi's (Jesse's parents).

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, today as you know we are holding the One-minute speaking contest" the principal exclaimed casting a voice-enhancing spell on herself.

"Strange competition! The kids only get one minute to speak about a topic they pick out of a strange bowl," Mr. Koinahi whispered to Draco.

"I know," Draco said rolling his eyes. _'Every year all this guy does is brag about his daughter' __  
_  
"But you know Jessie wins every year. She's so talented you know," Mrs. Koinahi bragged.

"Yes! This year also she is going to be number one," My Koinahi said, putting up his pointer finger.

"But she will have some competition because Hermione is participating in the contest as well," Draco said confidently.

"Don't worry. She will come in second."

"Please welcome our first contestant, Miss Jessie Koinahi" the principal announced as she left the stage.

The little brunette walked over to the enchanted bowl once her name had been called. She pulled out a little slip of paper and walked to center stage.

"Your time starts now," and the clock was started. Jessie opened the slip and read it.

"My topic is prayer. Everyone in every religion prays. Daddy said when we pray it makes God happy and he will protect us. Mummy said when we pray it makes grandma happy and she will leave the big house in her will to us" a roar of laughter echoed throughout the hall. "Prayers, prayers? Yes, if we pray to God everyday he will grant us our wishes and keep us safe. Thank you!" Her time had just expired and she bowed then went to sit in her place.

"Thank you, Jessie. Our next speaker is Hermione Malfoy. Hermione" The principal gestured for Hermione to pick a topic. She gracefully got up and made her way to the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. Hermione walked to center stage and looked out into the crowd. She could see her father blowing her a kiss and her grandmother waving at her.

"And you time starts now." Hermione swiftly opened the paper and froze as she read the words.

"Say what the topic is," her principal whispered.

"My t-topic is 'mothers'" Her tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry," she cried and turned her back to the audience.

"A mother," Draco said standing up in his seat. Hermione turned around to see her father walking toward the stage "is someone who loves us so much, sometimes we don't understand that love."

"A mother is someone who makes us realize how nice we are and that there is no one as nice as us. A mother's happiness lies in our laughter and her sorrow in our tears." Draco's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks.

"A mother is someone you can't live without. We don't have her. But we have Dad and he is quite nice. Right?" Draco asked Hermione as he came down to her height. She slowly nodded her head. Draco smiled. "Good, now give me a hug" he opened his arms and she hugged him with all her strength. The crowd applauded and Draco and Hermione left the stage

**So, there is the next chapter. I'm self editing the next so if anyone wants to be my beta then I would really love it! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey guys have extra time on my hands and I decided to write so hope u read it. For any of the old readers that read this! Sorry about going on hiatus for so long. I had a huge writers block that I only got past about a month ago and I've been writing ever since! Again I apologize and I hope I continue writing in a way that won't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah u know anything or one associated with HP ,JKR the best writer in the world and my idols owns them**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Chapter 5: What I live by**

After the competition the Malfoys went home. The youngest of the three, hopped into bed soon after hugging her father and grandmother goodnight. Draco's head was filled with so many thought, and he needed to relax for a while so he got his broom and went to his indoor quidditch field. Narcissa made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself.

I mounted my broom and kicked off towards the enchanted night sky roof. I was about 300 feet off the ground as I slowly glided through the air with my eyes closed and my hands out to the sides. I could feel the light wind blowing through my silver blond hair.

'_I love it up here, where I can be one with the wind. Let it sweep me into a world with no ground, where I can fly without a broom.' _

"Draco, come down here!" the voice of my mother jolted my mind from my dream world. I hovered, looking down to see my mother in her emerald green robes she had worn to the competition. I tipped the end of my broom down and sped towards the ground. The rushing air pushing my body back as my hard gripped the broom tighter holding me to it. I could scarcely hear the frantic screams of my Mother; all my senses seemed to be dulled by the rapid wind. Right before I hit the ground, I pulled out of my death-defying dive and then flew to my mother with a smirk on my face.

"Draco how many times do I have to tell you? Never do that!" she scolded fuming with anger.

"Sorry, Mother" I replied looking down although my smirk had not faded. It was still apparent that she was angry as she dropped the tray that held two porcelain teacups and a matching teapot decorated in gold almost violently on the glass table beside her. She huffed quietly and sat herself down while smoothing out her robes, "I don't know what I am going to do with you. You're not a child anymore, Draco."

I sighed, dismounted my broom and sat in the chair across from her as she poured a cup of tea for both of us. "I know, Mother. I just need a little fun in my life and this is as close as I can get."

"Maybe you need to get yourself back into society. It's been almost 11 years since Carmen passed, Draco. You know more than anyone, she would have wanted you to be the same happy, outgoing person she loved." Her eyes made a silent plea which was stronger than any words that were coming out of her mouth.

"You don't need to worry about that. I still am. I don't need to be out in society to be that person." I lied. And she could tell but she didn't want to press the matter anymore.

Thankfully, she changed the topic, "You know, I was just in the kitchen and you will never guess who popped into see me." She leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs.

"Oh, who?" I said mocking her a bit.

"Remember Mr. Ackheart?" she asked nonchalantly.

"The old man from next door?" I laughed. "What did he want?"

"I'm sure you remember Catherine and what happened summer after your second year at Hogwarts?" I grabbed a cookie off the plate, which one of the house-elves had brought in moments before, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Should I remember her?"

"That's funny. I thought you definitely would have remembered being caught, by her father, making out in their pool." I coughed up part of the cookie I choked on as the memory became fresh in my mind. A small smile escaped my lips as I thought about how amazing that summer had been. "Well it seems that he would like to join our families."

"I think that is great!" I laughed causing my Mother's head to jerk towards me. "You deserve all the happiness you can get, Mother. And if that includes getting re-married so late in your life you go right ahead."

Her surprised look was quickly replaced with one of a person who was not amused. I laughed again trying to lighten the mood but her mood seemed to go from bad to worse. Her features softened and her eyes seemed to fill with sadness.

"What's wrong, Mother?"

"Draco, why don't you get married again?"

"Mother I told you I don't need anyone"

"Not just for you but…"

"Mother, we live once, we die once, we marry once, and we truly love once"

"You may not need anyone but what about Hermione?"

"What's wrong with her? She has me and you"

"But she has never known a mother's love"

"She will be fine…. just fine" I said my voice fading a bit. My Mother sighed and walked out of the field.

**An: So that's it for today! Still editing and working on my next chapter. I did a complete (well almost complete) overhaul of this chapter which is what I am planning on doing with the rest! So wait in anticipation!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is your next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Just for all those who have been following since the beginning or since I posted chapter 4, go back and read the new chapters. I did change some things around!**

As dim sunlight began sweeping through the Malfoy mansion, quiet ticking echoed eerily. The second hand of the grandfather clock counted down the seconds before the minute hand inched towards the top of the face where a golden twelve stood proudly over the other numbers. Almost like magic, well actually it was magic, all the clocks in the mansion went off. Bells rang; clocks beeped, screeched and made a racket signalling the hour of nine had arrived.

The noise could have woken up a small country but instead it woke up almost everyone throughout the mansion including the birthday girl. Knowing her father could sleep through a hurricane and her grandmother already would be up, she didn't bother to turn the alarms off. Hermione quickly climbed out of her bed; slipped on her fuzzy blue slippers and ran downstairs to the family room in her dark blue silk pyjamas. As Hermione entered her large family room, she spotted her presents piled on a huge table in the middle. Hermione quickly sprinted to the table and the clocks in the house went silent. Hermione began searching and searching for the one present which she wanted more than anything else on her birthday.

"Where is it? Come on, you have to be here" she muttered to herself as she threw presents everywhere making a mess. Finally, at the very bottom, she found it. A letter perched on top a box wrapped in matching golden yellow paper.

'_A box? Wonder what it is?' _she thought as she swiftly tore open the letter

A little red note popped out of the enveloped and folded itself in the shape of two lips pursed against each other. It quickly cleared its throat and began reciting its contents in a melodious voice that she recognized as her mother's.

'_Dear Hermione_

_My dear child you are now 11 years-old, and I'm very sorry I cannot be there to celebrate it with you but instead of a letter this year I want to tell you a story. A story about your father, me and Hermione'._

"Hermione!" Hermione exclaimed. Her interest had been piqued waiting impatiently for the letter to continue.

'_I want you to open the box'_ Hermione ripped off the reflective paper and threw it to the ground. From the box, she pulled out a glass ball. She studied it for a minute. It looked similar to snow globe. The globe was pure glass and stood on top a gold and silver platform with beautiful carvings of a lion and snake. Looking at the detailed carving she found an inscription where the heads of the two animals meet, it said 'Chérir le présent, le regard à l'avenir mais n'oublie jamais le passé.' Not understanding French that was inscribed, Hermione waited for the letter to continue.

'_This is the__** Globe du Passé**__. I made it when I found out I was pregnant with you. I will explain later._

_From Your Loving Mother_

_Carmen Victoria Malfoy_

'Explain later? What does she mean?' Hermione thought out loud and no sooner then she had said it the globe started to glow a bright white. A moment later Hermione was engulfed by the light.

My eyes flicked open, but a bright light forced me to close them again.

"Don't worry, my little angel' said a soft female voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to see my mother. Her black hair ever so dark and she had eyes the deepest red I had ever seen. She wore a white dress

"Mother!" I cried as she engulfed my form into a hug.

'Hermione, my darling child'

Hermione had never wanted more than to hug the woman who had given birth to her and now she wanted to never let go. But her wish was short lived when her mother pulled away.

'My child I cannot stay very long for this meeting is forbidden but you need to know what had happened in the past.' Carmen softly said 'this is the_ Globe du Passé_ which means…'

"'the Globe of the Past'" they said together

'Yes, do you know what it does?' she asked. Hermione shook her head. 'It takes the person who is holding it to a certain time in the past and allows them to see the events that happen without disrupting the flow of time. This is going to take you back to when I first came to Hogwarts. I want you to meet someone who was important to your father and me. Her name was Hermione. You will understand everything when you return home. Goodbye my sweetheart.' Carmen explained and hugged her only child. The globe started to glow a soft pink.

"It's time for you to go" Carmen said

"Goodbye Mother, I love you" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her sorrow stricken face. She picked up the globe and she disappeared without hearing her mother's reply.

"I love you too"

**AN: Ok well sort of a sad note to leave off on but we will be back in time next chapter and we get to meet 'Mya (a.k.a. Hermione Granger)! So hope you liked this chapter it took forever because I am in second year university now and my summer was completely taken over by my summer job! I have the next two chapters typed out already so I can work on making the next ones longer! Do excuse my awful French, I am not fluent in French and I have not studied it in almost 3 years so I am a little rusty.**

**R&R**


End file.
